With a Little Help From my Friends
by Gemonie03
Summary: In which Koganei-senpai has to lend Kagami a helping hand and traumatizes him instead. Kagami x Kuroko, Koganei x Mitobe


**Hello and welcome to the wonderful weekend of smut writing!* Prepare yourself for a flood of new M rated fanfictions from me! Okay so, a flood means like four, but I am hoping to get plenty of new material posted before the weekend ends. I haven't posted in almost a year, so I hope that everything turns out alright!**

**I don't own things...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Kagami couldn't focus. He'd missed so many easy shots that the coach looked about ready to give the whole team triple practice.

"I want to have sex with you," the words continually wound through his head on an infinite loop. On top of that, anytime the speaker of said words got anywhere near him, he choked, turned bright red, and had to leave. He was certain that the rest of the team had some clue as to what was going on by now and that made him even more flustered. After all, he and his shadow had been dating for over two months now, why wouldn't they be doing… that?

After passing the ball to Izuki, who was on the opposing practice team, and trying to dunk using Kiyoshi instead of the hoop, the guys decided it was intervention time. Aida didn't even object when Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki and Koganei drug the red-head into the locker room and locked the door behind them. Kagami, on the other hand, wasn't so pleased.

"What the hell!?" Kagami practically screeched as he was deposited on one of the hard, wooden benches.

"That's what we want to know," Hyuuga's voice screamed "die" even if he hadn't actually said it.

"Hyuuga, be nice. He's obviously troubled today."

"How are you so calm? We have a game next week and he almost took your head off out there!"

Teppei just shrugged and gave his enraged captain a sheepish grin.

"What did Kuroko do this time?" Izuki, ever observant, asked with a knowing smirk.

Kagami paled before the blush, that seemed nearly constant these days, flooded his cheeks.

"I knew it!" Koganei shrieked excitedly. "I bet you did something pervy and now you can't look at poor, innocent Kuroko-kun without feeling guilty!" The cat-boy's eyes sparkled as he slammed his fist into his opposite palm.

Kagami sputtered.

"That didn't happen!"

"You know, that would make a lot of sense," Izuki thought aloud while Koganei nodded enthusiastically.

"Will you guys stop acting like you know everything?" Kagami was having a miniature panic attack. He didn't want all of his friends thinking he was a pervert.

"Well, why don't you explain what's going on so that we're not just making assumptions," the look on Teppei's face was by far the sweetest and most innocent expression Kagami had ever seen. Oh lord.

"I-I can't."

"It's time to go tell the coach that Kagami's a pervert!" Koga jumped from his seat across from Kagami, just to be grabbed by the red-head and pulled back down.

"Will you just tell us what the hell is wrong with you Bakagami!?" Hyuuga was about to snap, forehead vein throbbing.

Kagami sighed. He really didn't want to tell them. Not only did it make him look like a loser, but it also made Kuroko look like a pervert. But, he couldn't see a way out of this without saying something. Damn his inability to lie!

"Well?" Kiyoshi prompted him gently. Damn him!

Kagami groaned, he crossed his arms over his chest, and his brow furrowed.

"Kur-Kuroko told me," he stalled, taking a deep breath, "he told me that he wants to do that with me," his right hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Woah, woah, woah… woah," Koga's response looked as though it was what the other three were thinking. Hyuuga was the first to regain his composure.

"So screw him. I don't see the problem here," the captain grunted.

"Oh, please," Izuki laughed, "when was the last time someone walked up to you and announced that they wanted your body?"

Hyuuga turned red. Riko had jumped him on their way to school that morning and the images of that encounter flashed quickly through his mind. He pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat to calm himself before replying.

"This isn't about my Sex life! This is about Kagami being an idiot!"

"Hyuuga has a point though," Koganei tapped his chin with his forefinger, "I mean, you guys have been dating for a while now, and you did live in America as a kid. To be honest, I'm surprised that you guys haven't done it yet."

"And you have?" It was a challenge that Kagami only half hoped the older boy would meet, after all he could use some advice.

"Of course, Mitobe and I have been dating since middle school," the cat-faced boy grinned like a mad man at the thought.

Kagami shuddered, that wasn't something he had ever wanted to think about.

"Wait," Izuki, who had finally decided he couldn't make a pun out of the situation, piped up, "are you a virgin?"

Kagami prayed for the floor to open up and swallow him. If it had been possible for him to blush more deeply, he was sure he would have. He wondered if steam was coming from his ears. SO what if he was… one of those? It was his own choice and he was fully capable of losing it whenever he wanted. It was just that basketball was more important and no one had really caught his attention before Kuroko. Why was he thinking up all these lame excuses?

"You know, that's not a bad thing," Kiyoshi to the rescue!

"That's rich coming from Mr. I've-done-the-entire-gymnastics-club," Hyuuga rolled his eyes as Kiyoshi threw a hurt glance his way at the comment.

"But it was my private, personal decision to have sex with 15 incredibly flexible and rather attractive women over the course of a very wonderful weekend. Just like it is Kagami's choice to remain a virgin and yours, Izuki, to pine over someone you'll never have because they don't swing that way," Teppei never once stopped looking like the most innocent person on the planet, even as he confessed to what could be classified as the most flexible orgy ever. He didn't even flinch as Izuki chucked a dirty gym towel at the giant.

"Guys, this conversation has been incredibly eye opening… and terrifying, but I thought that you were going to try and help me," Kagami ground out, trying not to sound as embarrassed as he felt.

"Do you want to do it?" Koganei cocked his head to the side.

Kagami wasn't sure how to answer that. He really cared about Kuroko, maybe, most likely, loved him and, as a teenage boy, his sex drive was incredibly active. Through that reasoning Kagami could easily answer yes. On the other hand, he was nervous and a little scared. Kuroko was small and Kagami wasn't a gentle person. What if he hurt him? Plus, Kagami wasn't one hundred percent sure how sex between two guys worked; who's on top or bottom, how much lube do you need, do you just stick it in? These questions were just a small piece of what was running through his head, and they were what made him uneasy about the situation. Kagami sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I want to… I think, but I want to do it right," Kagami's face was on fire. Why was he having this conversation?

"Well," Teppei clapped his hands, "we'll leave that to you Koga-kun."

"Aye, aye!" Koganei gave the other boys a salute as Teppei ushered them out.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

It was about 6pm when Kagami stumbled out of the locker room and back to the gym. His head was spinning with all of the terrifying images that Koganei had implanted in his mind. The moment his eyes settled on Mitobe he could feel his face burn and immediately panicked. With a squeak that sounded like, "bye coach," he slammed back into the locker room, grabbed his bag and left.

Koga couldn't help but smirk as he sauntered out of the locker room a few moments later.

"Koga, what did you do?" Riko's voice wasn't quite angry, but there was certainly some confusion.

"You were supposed to help him, not scare him shitless!" Hyuuga yelled as he smacked the cat-boy upside the head.

"I just gave him some tips and tricks, nothing too graphic even! I swear!"

Mitobe's brow furrowed as he watched the smaller boy smirk and shrug off everyone's worry. Suddenly something clicked, his eyes went wide, and the thought of, "you didn't!" ran through his mind. Before anyone could ask anymore questions, Mitobe grabbed Koganei by the collar and drug him off to the locker room amongst a chorus of gasps.

Practice was over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagami was busy trying to imagine Kuroko and himself doing some of the things Koganei had told him about, but the harder he tried the more he had to fight against his own mind to replace his senpai with himself and Kuroko. But, his mind insisted on putting Mitobe and Koganei back. He was fairly close to crying in frustration. He was half convinced that Koga-senpai had ruined sex for him before he'd ever even had it.

He didn't have long to dwell on that depressing thought as his food was ready and his boyfriend was waiting for him at their usual table. He gently dropped his tray on the table before gracefully plopping down into the hard plastic seat across from the blue haired boy.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko's voice, though monotone, seemed forceful, "Have you thought about what I told you?"

"Yeah," he didn't say it loudly, but he could feel Kuroko's aura shift excitedly at the response.

Kuroko didn't say anything. He merely stared at the red-head with those icy, blue eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I want…" Kagami trailed off. He wanted to tell him yes, and make the boy happy, but he just couldn't get the words out. He took a deep breath and sighed before clearing his throat to continue. "I want to, yes," His cheeks were burning and he could feel the rest of his body heating up as Kuroko's gaze broke from the forward's over heated face. Kagami was certain that he could just barely make out a smirk on the bluenette's lips.

"I'm staying over at your place tonight."

Kagami choked on the large bite of burger that he had just stuffed in his mouth. Kuroko just watched as the other hacked and coughed and signaled for him to hand over his milkshake. After another moment, and noticing how purple his boyfriend was becoming, Kuroko reluctantly handed over his cherished beverage.

"Are you serious?" Kagami finally choked out.

"You know that I don't make jokes, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, but…"

"Besides, you already said yes."

"I didn't think it would happen so fast! I need more time to prepare!"

"To prepare what? Normally you run in, guns blazing, and leave the worrying to me,"

"This isn't basketball, Kuroko!"

"Kagami-kun, do you not trust me to take care of you?"

The hot-headed teen stopped at that. He trusted Kuroko with his basketball, the second most important thing in his life, of course he trusted Kuroko to take care of him. He was worried that he couldn't take care of Kuroko. He looked at his hands for a moment.

"What if I hurt you?" He couldn't make eye contact and he couldn't stop fidgeting in his chair.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko's voice forced the red-head to look at him, "I may not be as strong as you , but I am in charge. You won't hurt me."

The forward sighed.

"Call your mom,"

"Already done," and with that, a very calm Kuroko, and a sputtering, red faced Kagami, left the fast food joint.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The pair made only one stop, the drug store for supplies, on their way to Kagami's home. They didn't speak, normally Kagami kept a running monologue while Kuroko nodded when needed. Today, the tension was as thick as fog. Kagami closed and locked the door before being shoved against it and kissed roughly on the mouth.

The few times that the pair had done anything in the past, Kuroko always instigated it, while Kagami merely allowed the smaller teen to do as he wished. The red-head had assumed that his blue haired partner had some experience, but finding out that Kuroko wasn't a virgin had come as a bit of a shock. From then on Kagami had been mildly terrified of going further with the other. He didn't like being the disadvantaged party, it made him feel weak, and his current position was only accentuating that feeling.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko gasped as their harsh kiss was broken, "where?"

"B-bedroom," the red-head stuttered out as he panted.

With a small, microscopic, smirk Kuroko grabbed Kagami's hand and pulled him to his own bedroom. The plastic bag the taller teen was holding was yanked from his hand before he was shoved roughly onto the bed.

Kuroko was on him in a second, pulling off the taller boy's clothes like a rabid beast. The bluenette kissed down Kagami's neck, nipping his collar bone before licking and sucking down to one soft-pink nipple. Kagami shuddered as Kuroko's warm mouth closed around the bud. When the smaller teen's fingers tweaked the other, he released a soft moan. When Kuroko had sucked and pinched the nubs to hardness, and Kagami was a writhing, whimpering mess, he left Kagami's chest and sloppily kissed down toned abs to give a love bite to the other's hip. Kagami's hands flew to his face and his body noticeably tensed.

"Kagami-kun?"

The red-head responded with a mumble.

"What was that Kagami-kun?"

""Take your clothes off too, T-Tetsu," Kagami's voice was soft, but clear this time.

"Alright," Kuroko's small smirk was back, "Taiga-kun." The bluenette crawled from the bed as Kagami sat up to watch.

Kuroko knew that he wasn't very good at being sexy. Taking off his clothes wasn't a show, it was merely a teenage boy taking off his clothes. This didn't matter to Kagami one bit. By the time the smaller was completely divested of clothing, he was ready to burst. Kuroko's small chest heaved, only slightly and a bead of sweat ran down his pale neck, but the thing that drew Kagami's attention the most was the perfectly perched cock jutting proudly from well groomed, ice-blue hair.

Kagami stalked down to the foot of the bed, like his tiger namesake on the prowl. He sank to the floor before the smaller male before engulfing his prey in one go. He gagged and decided to go a little slower.

Kuroko was in bliss, especially when Kagami looked up at him and their eyes met, it was heaven. A groan escaped from the smaller, the first Kagami had ever heard. When he was close, the bluenette tried to stop the red-head with a soft pull to his hair, but Kagami pushed the hand away. Kuroko was too far gone to argue, and, with a few more careful strokes of Kagami's tongue, white flashed in his closed eyes and he came, hard, in the red-head's mouth.

Kagami choked for a moment before he managed to swallow down what he could. He could feel his face heat up again as a satisfied Kuroko practically collapsed to the ground before wiping a dribble of cum from the taller teen's chin.

"Taiga-kun is very good at that," a boneless Kuroko sighed as he rested his forehead on Kagami's shoulder.

The larger teen wasn't really sure how to proceed from there. His own need was hot and throbbing against his thigh, and the smell and taste of Kuroko were clouding his mind. All of his earlier fears had fled, he wanted this, but moving forward in this situation wasn't his strong suit.

"K-Kuroko?"

The smaller male shifted against his partner and made Kagami gasp when his lips graced the taller teen's neck. Kuroko pushed Kagami back to lie on the floor. He straddled the red-head and grabbed the bag from near by. Kagami watched carefully as Tetsu opened a condom and rolled it down the tiger's length. Kuroko then spread lube over his own fingers and set to work stretching himself.

Kagami's breath hitched as he watched Kuroko's normally stoic face contort with a mix of pleasure and pain. It was too much from him to watch and, faster than he thought possible, Kagami stilled his partner's hand and flipped their positions. Kuroko looked shocked for only a moment before a genuine smile crossed his features.

Kagami was trying to remember what his senpai had told him to do, but his heart was pounding too loudly in his ears for him to think. Kuroko realized what was going on and slicked up Kagami's fingers before guiding the hand to his twitching entrance. The red-head tentatively pushed in his first finger. He was entranced by the feeling of the smaller teen's internal walls fluttering around the digit. Kagami couldn't help but be amazed by the way Kuroko's body reacted as he inserted his second finger. He could feel the shadow's member twitch against his stomach and a surge of pride and confidence flooded through him.

"Taiga-kun," Kuroko gasped as Kagami's fingers brushed against his prostate, "I'm ready, please."

Kagami's face flushed as he realized what that meant. He carefully removed his fingers and sat up on his knees to stroke and lube himself. He sat back on his heels and took in the amazing sight before him. Kuroko was sprawled out, arms above his head, shaking knees spread, and sweat beading over his body. The tiger licked his lips.

"Taiga-kun, please don't stare. It's embarrassing," Kuroko panted out.

"T-Tetsu, how do you want to…" Kagami trailed off.

"Like this, I want to see your face," Kuroko's weak, sweaty hand gently caressed his tiger's cheek.

Kagami was a little overwhelmed by the blatant statement of affection from his normally stoic lover, and quickly took Kuroko's mouth with a ravaging kiss. When they broke for air Kagami aligned himself, and slowly pushed into his partner. Both of them moaned at the tight, heated feel of it all. Kuroko wrapped his legs around Kagami's hips and his nails dug into Kagami's flesh.

"Tetsu," the red-head's voice was strained, "you okay?"

"Move," Kuroko moaned in response.

With a nod Kagami slowly began to rock his hips. Every movement brought with it a flood of warmth and pleasure that Kagami had never felt so intensely before. Kuroko was moaning softly with every thrust, but it wasn't nearly enough.

"Taiga-kun, harder!"

With a grunt Kagami's hips moved faster and harder and Kuroko's moans escalated. There was nothing that could pull them from their world of pleasure. Kagami tried to hold back, but the pressure in his belly was about to burst.

"Kuroko, I'm gonna."

Kuroko nodded in acknowledgement before wedging a hand between them to stroke his neglected member. With one final thrust Kagami was overcome with pleasure and released with a loud, animalistic roar. As the tiger rode out his pleasure, Kuroko finally hit his own release between them.

Thankfully Kagami was conscious enough not to fall on the much smaller teen, and instead fell off to the side before tearing the condom from himself and pulling a heavily panting Kuroko to his chest. Kuroko snuggled into Kagami's chest with a contented sigh.

"Well, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko looked up at Kagami's dazed face.

Suddenly, Kagami's face broke out in a huge, cheesy grin.

"You're staying all night, right?" the red-head's grin never faltered.

Kuroko was terrified that he had created a monster.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About four miles away, in a house that seemed to never sleep, a cat-faced boy laid his head on the well muscled, bare stomach of a teen who never spoke.

"I said I was sorry. Please forgive me?"

The silent teen cocked a thick eyebrow before sighing softly and entwining his fingers with the other's.

"I do have to wonder if I helped them at all. Everyone deserves to be as happy as I am after all."

The cat-faced boy jumped as his partner shifted and covered him with his larger body. The teens made eye contact before their lips crashed together. Slowly they pulled apart, but the silent boy's lips never left the other's skin.

"Again? Really? Aren't you worried your siblings are getting a little suspicious, Mitobe?"

The only response he got was another fervent kiss and a sleepless night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***This weekend may not be as wonderful as indicated.**


End file.
